wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Rewards Of Khorne
All Champions of Khorne must use the following table to determine the reward given by their blood-stained and any Chaos god. Champions with brass skin increase their T by one. This increase in T''' can occur only once, and is lost if the Champion's skin changes colour again. Subsequent skin changes take effect as soon as they are generated. |- | style="text-align: center;"|26-28 | '''Collar Of Khorne The Champion is granted a Collar Of Khorne as a mark of the Power's favour. Subsequent gifts of Collars may be taken by the Champion as Bloodstones, or can be handed on to the Champion's followers as Collars. |- | style="text-align: center;"|29-31 | The Hand Of Khorne One of the Champion's hands, paws or tentacles turns bright red. One weapon attack made by this extremity causes normal damage to be multiplied by D4. This reward and the Weapon Hand can be applied to the same limb. Second and subsequent gifts of this type increase the W''' caused by +1 (e.g. D4+1, D4+2, etc.). |- | style="text-align: center;"|32 | '''Mark Of Khorne Khorne's skull-rune is branded into the Champion's forehead, a mark of his allegiance for all to see. Subsequent Marks of Khorne are applied to the Champion's followers. |- | style="text-align: center;"|33-36 | Technology The Champion is granted an arcane and mysterious weapon of great power, along with the knowledge and ability to use it. Increase the Champion's Int by 20, and increase BS or WS (as appropriate) to one if it is currently zero. Roll a D10 and consult the following table to determine the number and type of dice rolled on the main weapon table: Then roll on the following table to determine the type of technological weapon the Champion receives: The Champion's gift never runs out of ammunition or power. Champions who are gifted with grenade or missile launchers may choose one type of ammunition for their gift. The grenade/missile launcher will never run out of this type of ammunition. Unlike the Chaos Attribute of Technology, the Champion incurs no M penalty. Khorne's gift includes a sufficient number of suspensors to offset any penalty. Subsequent gifts of technological weaponry can be kept by the Champion, or given to one of his followers. |- | style="text-align: center;"|37-40 | Poisonous Bite The Champion is gifted with a poisonous bite, which can be used in place of one other attack. |- | style="text-align: center;"|41-45 | Regeneration The Champion is gifted with the ability to regenerate in the same fashion as a Troll. Subsequent gifts of Regeneration confer no additional benefit. |- | style="text-align: center;"|46-55 | Frenzy The Champion and any followers he possesses become subject to Frenzy. Second and subsequent gifts of frenzy reduce Cl by 10 each (to a minimum score of 20). |- | style="text-align: center;"|56-70 | Cross-Breed The Champion merges with a Fleshhound, and becomes a hybrid entity. The profile of the hybrid Champion is the average of those of the Champion and the Fleshhound. Pairs of characteristics on the two profiles are added together and divided by two, rounding any fractions down. This new number is entered on the hybrid's profile. For example, a Fleshhound has M 10, while a Champion has M''' 4 - the new hybrid Champion has '''M 7 (10+4=14/2=7). The new hybrid Champion retains all the Chaos gifts of its Champion 'parent'. The Champion may retain the Chaos Attributes of his Champion 'parent', or may generate an equal number of new attributes. The Champion's face also changes as described above under the Face of Fleshhound reward. The hybrid Champion only receives the Fleshhound's leaping ability if his M''' is eight or more. The physique of the new Champion is a mixture of the two 'parents' modified by his Chaos attributes. For example, the Champion can have the head and wattle of a Fleshhound, a humanoid torso and arms, and four legs growing from his hips. Other combinations are obviously possible, depending upon the appearance the Champion had before becoming a hybrid. |- | style="text-align: center;"|71-80 | '''Personality Loss The Champion loses 20 points from Int, Cl, and WP. Second and subsequent losses of personality are applied in full. This Chaos gift of Khorne may turn the Champion into a Chaos Spawn. |- | style="text-align: center;"|81-90 | Aggression Bonus The Champion's WS, BS, and S are increased by 1/10. Additional bonuses are applied in full. |- | style="text-align: center;"|91-97 | Weapon Hand One of the Champion's hands, paws or tentacles becomes fused with one of his weapons (the player may choose which). One attack made by the Champion is always a weapon attack from now on. The weapon chosen can be a Daemon Weapon if the Champion possesses one. Second and subsequent rolls makes this bonding of weapon and flesh into a true symbiosis of Champion and weapon. Increase I by 10. This reward and the Hand of Khorne can be applied to the same limb. |- | style="text-align: center;"|98-99 | Daemonic Name The Champion is honoured as Khorne grants him a daemonic True Name. You may also give the Champion a Use-Name if you wish. Second and subsequent rewards merely make the name longer (reflecting the Champion's greater status). |- | style="text-align: center;"|00 | Chaos Attribute Khorne decides that the Champion was not worthy of special reward after all, and inflicts a Chaos attribute on him instead. Randomly generate one attribute using the Personal Attribute Table. |} Category:Rules Category:Chaos